Anomaly
by Death333
Summary: Kasta who has the Anomaly for fighting meets one of the princes of Roth. She ends up traveling across the country to figure out why the kingdoms have fallen into to the dark time. She is trying to escape captivity of her uncle.
1. Chapter 1

I finished the last soldier with a kick to the temple. "Good. Good. Now, next time…" he was cut off by my uncle, Rragace, "Grandfather needs to see you," he said stonily. I looked at my trainer, Osmosis, "Go," he said. I looked back to my uncle, "Where is he?" I asked. "His sitting room," he said, looking at me in disgust.

I ran up the steps dodging people as I went, when I finally made it to his rooms when his top three advisers were walking out. The advisers had know me my whole life and regarded my respectfully but this time they had a sad look across their face, one thing I had never seen. They moved out of my way and waved me in, closing the door behind me.

I walked over to the couch were he lay. "I am here, Grandfather," I said quietly. "Come closer, darling, I have something to tell you," he said weakly. I scooted closer to him. "Yes, Grandfather," I whispered taking his hand. "I am afraid I am going to have to get you to stop being so careful around me like I am one of your mothers old vases," he said teasingly. "Yes, you might. But I still am not going to treat you this way no matter what you do," I said with a smile spreading across my face. I let a single tear slide down my face; it was amazing how he could joke around when he was seriously sick. "Now, I won't have any of that. Let us move on to the future for now. Other matters such as what will happen when your uncle becomes king."

I looked at him in horror. "Are you serious? No. You don't know what he will do. If you. If you…" I said that so fast it took several heart beats before he said anything. "You have to understand, that I am not going to be around much longer. Darling, listen. You need to see it from the kingdoms point of view. I can't put an eight year old girl in charge. Especially with you being an anomaly and with the nobles wanting you put to better use. The last thing I want you to remember, always, is that there is always a choice no matter what. There is always a choice."


	2. Chapter 2

I ran down the steps quietly. When I reached the bottom I peaked around the corner and saw five jailers passing around a bottle and tormenting the person in the cell they were crowding around. They looked quite drunk and in no mood for a fight. Perfect. I ran quietly to them and knocked most of them out. The last one scrambled to the wall and pulled out his sword. "I know what you are, back up and show me your eyes, Anomaly." I then took a step forward and kicked him in the temple. I looked into the cell they were crowding around. There was a small girl, just who we were looking for.

The girl looked up, her eyes were bright blue. "What is your name?" I asked quietly. She just moaned, probably meaning she has not had enough water. I walked over to the first jailor and grabbed his keys. I opened up the door and said "Come on. Can you walk?" She got up and tried to walk but then fell. I scooped her up and ran out the door and up the stairs. After I made it outside I ran to the wall. I was suddenly cut off by somebody. I swung her around to my back "Hold on tight," I whispered, she wrapped her arms tightly around me. "What do you want?" I asked, carefully pulling out my dagger. "What are you doing?" he asked. He was careless with his moves but after I looked at him, really looked at him; he looked like he was like me. Different. "Who are you?" I asked. "Depends on why you want to know," he said. I then kicked him on his temple before surprise could register in his eyes. I bent over him and looked at him closely. He was my age and had a gold stud in his ear and was wearing many rings, I then quickly got up and ran the rest of the way.

I climbed up the wall and whistled before climbing down. My horse galloped up to me and whinnied. I sat the girl up on the horse and climbed up behind her. I grabbed the reigns and we started into a trot that soon turned into a furious gallop. The girl started shivering and I grabbed her hands and rubbed them. "A few more miles," I whispered to her, she nodded. I stopped and gave her some water and a little food, she tried to get more. "No," I said "A little at a time so you don't get sick." I then scooped her up and strapped her to the saddle "Get some sleep, Ok?" I said. She nodded; _Good._ I thought _At least I will not be bringing her in tired maybe give us some information. _I climbed up behind her and looked towards the east. The sun was going to rise soon and I still had to make it to the castle.

We road hard for the rest of the way, not stopping once for anything. When we made it to the castle, I rode around to the back were my cousin, Rowan, was waiting. I jumped off and unstrapped the girl. "How is she doing?" Rowan asked. She noticed him and started to whimper. "She needs water, food, and rest. Other than that she can't talk and might have an injury and she obviously doesn't like you," I answered carrying her up the steps. We sneaked around the wall to the servant's door and slipped in. We walked to the trap door that led to the basement and snuck down the stairs we turned a couple times and walked into the bathroom pressed on a tile on the wall behind the bathing tub.

We went down many flights of stairs before we finally made it to the room. The room was small and had a table with two chairs in one corner in the other was a fire place. I set her carefully down on the cot that took up half the room and that would serve as her bed for now. "Be careful with her," I commanded, "I need to go. My uncle will be looking for me soon." I kneeled beside her bed, "Hey, I need you to listen to me. This is my cousin; Rowan, him and his friend will take care of you, I promise," I said quietly. "Were will you be going?" she whispered. "It is nice to see you can talk but to answer your question, I have some stuff to do. I will visit when I can though," I said, I got up and nodded to Rowan "Take care of her." I said before I left. I walked out of the old room and ran up to mine.

My maid, Helga, walked in five minutes later. She was a short, stout woman; the only one to actually work for me all others were too scared. "Come on, miss. Time for you to get to training, I already have the tub full and ready." My room was the tenth best room in the castle. It was complete with a bathing quarters and sitting quarters along with my sleeping quarters. The bathing quarters had an elegant tub covering one side and a counter holding the washing basin and my soaps, a rack sat in a corner. I slipped off my sleeping clothes and got in the tub. My sitting room had a couch and three plush chairs, a table with carvings of lions and other animals sat in the middle.

After I had gotten to my room I had quickly threw on my sleeping clothes and had jumped in bed leaving just enough time for me to get a minute of sleep. I got up and walked over to my bathing quarters. I sat there and let Helga work her way through my hair while I thought about last night. "May I ask you a question, miss?" she asked stopping for a second. "Sure," I said, wondering why she would ask. "Were were you last night, miss?" she asked. "I was talking with Rowan," I said, it wasn't a lie; I did talk to him. "Okay, miss, you are done," she said. I got out of the tub and through on my training clothes; which in this case was a pair of trousers and a white blouse.

I walked through the corridors saying hello to the staff as I walked by and turned out into the courtyard. Osmosis was there waiting for me. "Good morning, sir," I said. "Are you saying it as in 'it is a beautiful morning' or perhaps you are in a good mood or that you just mean it as a greeting? Hmm?" he asked with a smile. "All three, sir," I answered a smile spreading across my face. He has known me ever since I was born. "Now why would you be in a good mood? I trust your night went well?" he asked. "Yes, sir," I answered suddenly remembering that he always had a way to know everything, with or without me telling him. "Now, then let us get started, shall we?"

I preformed a series of kicks and spins, knocking out every one of my opponents, rice bag or human. My uncle had it so that I was to practice incase if I had to hurt anyone who betrayed, didn't pay, or he was just mad at; except last night. Last night Rowan and I decided that we would take the risk of saving the Roth princess. I finished with a spinning kick. _Shhh…. _The rice bag had broke open spilling the rice everywhere. "There was no need to kill it. You were not thinking about the task at hand. Now, explain to me what were you thinking?" Osmosis asked. "Other matters, sir," I answered. "Since these 'other matters' are so important why don't you go take care of them," he said, it was a command not a question so I left.

I ran to Rowans rooms. "Where are the keys?" I asked. He got up and handed them to me. "Thank you," I said and I left before he could say anything. I walked calmly to the servant's door and followed the same path as before. I walked into her room and closed the door behind me. I turned around to see her in the same place I had left her. I walked quietly to her bed and kneeled next to it. The fire place was going in one corner and a small table with a candle lit in the other corner. She stirred, "Hey," I whispered. She looked terrible, just then Rowans assistant, Bane, walked in. He sat at the table and beckoned me over. I walked over and sat in the other chair. "She refuses to eat or drink anything, and anytime we come near her she freaks out and hides in the corner," he said quietly, "and she keeps asking where you are." "Ok, will you throw some soup on and get some water. I am going to try to feed her," I said. I stood up and walked over to her bed once again.

I heard the door close meaning that Bane had left. She woke up sweating and looking around franticly until her eyes rested on me. She instantly looked relaxed, "Thank you," she whispered. "Can you answer a few questions for me?" I asked hoping she would say yes. "Of course," she said. "Ok, let's start with easy questions. What is your name?" I asked because all I knew right now was she was the princess of Maldive. "Princess Nayila from Roth," she answered. "How old are you?" I asked. "Ten," she answered. "Why were you in that jail?" I asked finally getting to a part that would give me good information. "I don't remember," she said. "Ok, one last question. Why are you scared of my cousin and his assistant?" I asked. "They reminded me of somebody," she said her voice quivering. "Ok. Thank you for the answers if you need anything let Rowan or Bane know and they will tell me, Ok? You can trust them," I said.

Bane had brought a bowl of soup along with a cup of water. He handed it to me and left without saying a word. I fed the soup to her and helped her drink the water. Afterward I had to leave "Please don't go," Nayila said. "Princess, listen. I will visit when I can. Ok?" I said. "Ok," she said. I walked out of the room and went back up and through the servant's door. I made my way back to the courtyard. I looked up at the sky; I had been gone for about three hours. I started to practice on the rice dummies. I had been practicing for a while and didn't even notice it when Osmosis had showed up. "Good. Now the soldiers have requested that they might be able to practice with you. Is that alright?" he said. "Yes, sir," I replied.

The soldiers and I practiced and practiced until every one of the men were on the ground and moaning. Then someone came up behind me I swung around and went to kick when I noticed it was my uncle's first adviser, Richard. I dropped my leg back to the ground. Once my uncle had become king he had fired everyone and made a completely new staff; except Osmosis. So I had lost almost everyone who had raised me. "What do you want, Richard?" I asked sternly. "It is time for dinner. The king has requested that you come to eat with him, and that you wear something nice," he said looking bored. "Ok," I said.

I was sitting in the tub relaxing when Helga showed up in the door way holding two dresses. "Which one, miss?" she asked. "Don't I have anything plain?" I asked. One dress looked heavy and was purple velvet, the second dress was a forest green but had the ruffle thing all the way down the side, and both looked terrible. "Yes, miss. I will bring it to you," she said. She came back a minute later holding a plain green dress, it may have been plain but it was beautiful. "Will this do, miss?" she asked. "Yes. That will do," I said. She sat the dress on the rack in the corner and came over to the tub and started to do my hair. She pulled and poked forever, until she finally decided she was done. "Come on, miss, time for the dress," Helga said. I got out of the tub and she helped me into the dress. After she decided I was ready we walked down to the dining room.

The dining room was huge. In the center was a long table able to seat up to fifteen, there were many small tables along the wall holding vases of flowers, and there was a grand door, a servant's door, and two other doors leading to other places in the castle. One of the servants came up to me and led me to the right hand seat of my uncle. Next to me sat the man who joined me on all of my missions I went on for the king, Gage. Across from me sat the man from the night I rescued Princess Nayila. I avoided his eyes but I could feel him looking at me. I sat down and looked at my hands. "So, how was your day?" Gage asked. "Kasta, this is the Roth prince, Po," my uncle interrupted, gesturing to the man from last night. I looked at him; he had a lazy smirk and was staring at me from across the table. I suddenly didn't feel well, I got up and said "Excuse me uncle," I gathered my skirts and walked out a calmly as I could, out of the room.

I ran out into the corridor, past a creepy old statue, out into the courtyard. I stood next to the fountain and took off all of the jewelry and chucked it into the fountain, I took my shoes off savagely, chucking them into the fountain with the jewelry, and I decided to rip out the hair pins and dropped them into the fountain. I ran over to the rice dummies and grabbed a sword and started to practice.

I went through a series of moves. Finishing one dummy I moved to the next. Out the corner of my eye I saw a dark figure move. I concentrated harder on the dummy finally decapitating it. "What do you want?" I asked the mysterious person even though I thought I knew who it was. I turned toward the dark figure, "Come out of the shadows," I commanded. Prince Po stepped out just who I expected. I wondered what I looked like, my hair hung in matted waves around my back and solders, my dress was caked in mud and I had rice everywhere. "Are you good with all weapons?" he asked. "Yes, why do you ask?" I asked carefully. "I was wondering why you don't use them while robbing the king of D'Veil," he said casually. "I wasn't there to kill, I was there to rescue," I said. "Who did you rescue? Was it that girl you were caring?" he asked. "That is none of your business," I said, "May I ask you, why are you even visiting the kingdom?" He looked uncomfortable for a second. "My sister is missing," he said, "I was hoping to find her. Please, do you have any information on Nayila?" he asked. He looked like he knew I might not give him an answer but there was a hint of hope in his eyes that I might give him something to go on. "Why should I trust you?" I asked. "Because my mom told me to train to and King Rragace said I could stay here as long as needed," he said staring at me with those intense eyes. "What is yours?" I asked, wondering about his anomaly, if it might be like mine. "It is fighting."

I stared at him. It was exactly like mine. "No need to stare at me look at me like that," he said. "Sorry, I just don't trust you," I said. "Would you trust me better if I told you what I know," he said. I walked up to him and went to punch him but he blocked. I punched and kicked over and over but he kept blocking. We fell to the ground and started to wrestle, he got few shots in but I was faster and got more shots than him in.

We finished at least twenty minutes later. He got up and stumbled, I shot up and wiped the dirt and grime for my mouth, I tasted blood. Prince Po looked terrible, "You like terrible," I said. He walked up to me and wiped the blood from my lip, he looked at me with that intense stare, but this time I couldn't pull my eyes from him. "I need to go," I said quietly. I averted my eyes and looked at his shirt. "You don't mind if I train with you tomorrow do you?" he asked quietly. "You can," I said. I turned away then and walk out of the courtyard.

I was running down the corridor when I ran into Gage. He looked at me and was about to say something when he saw the cut on my lip. "How did this happen? Who were you fighting?" he asked. "It must have been one of his rings, and Prince Po," I said. A look passed over his face that I didn't recognize, "Why?" I asked. "Where is he?" he asked. "In my training area, why?" I asked skeptically. He ignored me and started to walk back to my training area, and I started to follow him. "What's going on Gage?" I asked, starting to get worried now. He again didn't answer me. I grabbed his shoulder, "Gage Vicuna!" I said in an almost yell, "I command you to tell me what is going on in your head now!" "Kasta," he started to say something when Prince Po walked up. "Speaking of which, here is the bastard himself," Gage said. "Gage!" I yelled, flabbergasted, "You tell me right now why you think that or so help me I will request not to see you unless on a mission for the king," I said a bit quieter. "Did I miss something?" Prince Po asked. "Sorry your highness I am trying to figure that out to," I said with a hint of sarcasm. He laughed "So, I am 'your highness' after you just kicked my ass?" he said. I looked at him for the first time since he had showed up, he still looked terrible. With the better light you could see how bad he looked. He had a cut on his chin and a gash going from his eyebrow to his temple. "Oh my god, are you ok?" I said walking up to him and taking a closer look. I grabbed the bottom of my dress and ripped a strip off. I folded the strip of cloth and started to dab the cut. _Why do I feel so bad?_ I asked myself, _and protective I would never do this. _I glanced up to his eyes, he had been staring at me; I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. "Ok? Now, what did I miss?" Gage asked. I had forgotten he was there. I dropped the cloth, I took a step back. "Sorry," I whispered to no one in particular. I turned and ran.


End file.
